The dreams
by 4485
Summary: Edward strangles Roy, and this is what happens. Includes a song by counting crows, but its not a songfic :3 If people like this, i could make it a series, but i'd rather not :P


author note:

_this means thinking, or its a flashback._

So enjoy and have fun :3

_"Wait, what about ni-san?" Al had said to his new parents._

_"We're not taking him."_

_"Why not?" His baby blue eyes had glanced back at me._

_His parents shared an all knowing stare. "Well, Al, his attitude is.... is unattractive. No parents in their right minds would adopt him."_

_"That's not true!" He turned around to face me and stopped moving. "Ed WILL be adopted! And by someone who will care for him!"_

I woke up, tears rolling down my cheeks, breathing heavily. That was three years ago. I can't believe I haven't seen Al in three years. Why am I dreaming of that now? Thinking nothing more of it, I wiped away my tears and got ready for another day of being around kids who don't know right from wrong.

I was awed when the mother of the orphanage came to me and told me I had a visitor.

I was disgusted when I saw that it was Colonel Mustang. Still, I was happy, no, overjoyed. Probably from a familiar face, or maybe from a chance of being adopted by someone I knew. None the less, I smiled. "Colonel.." I whispered to myself.

"Hi, Edward." Colonel grinned. "I heard you were crying? How cute."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Who!? Who told you that?!" _Great. My 'unattractive attitude' is flaring up again. _

"Calm down," he patted my head. "I'm going to get you out of here."

At first, I didn't realize what he meant. _Oh! He's adopting me!_ My face lit up, and after realizing, I hid my face in my bangs and silently thanked him. Colonel filled out some papers, I signed a few things, and we left.

In the car a little later, Colonel turned to me, and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I only have one bed."

"That's fine." We come to a red light. I glance to the people in the car ahead of me. "Colonel? What are those two people doing?"

He looks at them, then puts his forehead in his hand. "Ed, that's called kissing. And you shouldn't point them out. It's mostly a private thing."

"Oh."

He stares at me, and I feel slightly uncomfortable. "Would you like to try it? Not here, obviously, but when we get home?" The light turned green; he started driving again.

I glance up at him. "Does it hurt?"

Colonel laughs. "No. Not at all."

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged.

"By the way," Colonel muttered. "I'd prefer you to call me either 'Dad' or 'Roy' when we aren't at work, ok?"

"...Why?"

"Calling me 'Colonel' all the time would be very awkward, especially if we just got ice cream or something."

"...True." Roy. I didn't want to say it, seeing as he's my superior, but it just kinda slid off my tongue. "Roy."

He glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

_Saving me, i guess. _"Getting me out of that hell hole."

"It couldn't of been that bad."

"Pssh."

"That lady seemed nice."

"She was a witch."

"She said she treated you like her own child."

I laughed. "Pssh, she must've really hated her children."

Roy looked at me. "Was it really that bad?"

"I guess I'm exaggerating a little bit, but yeah." I started twiddling my fingers, for a loss of anything else to do.

After a small drive, we were at what was supposedly his house.

"Well," Roy announced. "We're here."

I look around, while getting out of the car. A small, not-so-well taken care of garden, a comfy looking house on a short street. "...Cosy."

"Yeah. No one bothers me here." Roy looked pleased, and that made my heart smile. _I'm never going to admit it, but Roy is cute when he's happy._

"Even Hughes?"

His smile drooped a bit. "Well, except him. He's the only one who actually pops in regularly. Whenever he wants a drink, but is broke enough not to go to a bar, apparently, I always have alcohol for him."

I laughed. Our eyes met, and suddenly, I felt content. Like, I have everything I ever want right in front of me. _It's like that song. Oh, what was the name? ...Won't stress it though. What were those lyrics? 'Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream' ... That's probably wrong. Oh wait, is he talking? Better pay attention._

"Ed? Are you paying attention?"

"Not really."

He glared. "What, may I ask, were you thinking about?"

I tried as hard as i could not to blush. Mostly, i succeeded. "Nothing important."

"Al?"

I froze. I didn't know what to reply.

He smiled. "Sorry for bringing it up. I can see it's a rough subject for you to discuss." After being ushered into the house, he pushed me up against the wall. "You ready?"

Immediately understanding, I nodded. Roy leaned down, slowly closing his eyes, and as did I. Our lips touched, and I felt something I had never felt before. _Is... is this love?_

I felt something cold against my cheek. My eyes slowly opened, my vision blurry. I pushed my raven hair out of my face, realizing that there was something silver right in front of me. Fullmetal's automail hand. Slightly behind the metal was Fullmetal himself, with his bright blond hair tucked behind his ear, he looked dashing. I realized immediately that his face was tear-streaked. Then I remembered what had just happened_. If I'm correct, Fullmetal had just been strangling me. I remember passing out. Was that a dream? Or is this?_ I put my hand on the blond's cheek. _Nope, this is real. I just dreamt that I was Edward. That's... a little.... weird, but it was the best dream I've had in my entire life._

"Colonel?!" Tears wet his cheeks again.

"Shh, don't cry." I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I lost it... and when you went unconcious... I really thought I had killed you!! I'm so so so sorry... Please don't hate me." Fullmetal's hands slipped onto my back and were embracing my shirt tightly, while his head rested on my shoulder. _I hate to say it, but this is kinda comfortable._

"Oh, Fullmetal. I don't think I could ever hate you." I smiled as I felt the tears drip onto my back.

"What do you mean?" He pulled his face away from me side to look into my eyes.

"I forgive you, Ed." I knew I saw him blush right there, probably from hearing his name instead of his title.

"...Colonel?"

"Call me Roy."

"I love you."

"Do you now? Is that why you strangled me?"

Ed looked down. "I..."

I put my lips to his forehead, left them there for a few seconds, then pulled away. Ed, suprised, looked up at me. "Would you like me to try the lips now?"

He nodded, and I chuckled, leaning in.


End file.
